Only the Blind One Saw
by Rhapsody In The Night
Summary: And now we reach the end of the story. Erik finds a young girl who turns out to be blind, but she sees more than he ever has. no, the two do not fall in love so youll have to read to find out what happens. EC in the end
1. chapter 1

"NO," a scream echoed through the tunnels beneatht he Paris opera house. Please don't do this.," more screams followed by sobs, then the pleas started again. This time quieter, "Papa, please don't leave me here."  
  
"Yer not my daughter," the words were slurred togehter. The man was drunk. "You've caused 'nough trouble." He dragged the girl behind him.  
  
The opera ghost watched from the mask of his shadows. He watched the girl struggle fiercly. She flung her small fist into his side and broke free. She started to run but the man was still quick, even through his drunkeness. He pulled the girl close to him and she tried to hit him again. He slapped her across the face and threw her to the ground. The phantom watched him kick her again and again. The small body jerked and cried out with each blow. The man began to grunt with the effort. He stopped and looked down at the small figure lying on the ground. It struggled to get up, but the man kicke dit once more. This time it moved no more. The phantom watched the man stumble away and then turned his eyes upon the small body. Should he help her? The thought briefly crossed his mind, but he did no such thing.  
  
After several minutes, the girl struggled to her hands and knees, in obvous pain. She groped around in the dark until she found a wall. She used it to steady herself as she got to her feet. She began to feel her way about in the dark. The phantom, satisfied that she would find her way out, fled.  
  
It might have been a barely audible footfall, or a small draft from the large cape he wore, but something caused the girl to call out. "Hello, who is there?" no answer. The girl realized that whoever had been there, was there no more. She moved on, feeling her way through the dark.  
  
The girl was slowly, but surely, making her way towards his home, though she did not yet know it. The opera ghost was becomong anxious. There had been no one here since Christine. He now wished to be left in peace. He now decided to help her out of here and began to move towards her. Somithing in his head told him to stop and he studied the girl more closely. She looked to be around 18, with long starwberry blond hair that fell to her waist in lose curls. He then knew what was different about her. Although there was enough light to see, the girl still groped around as if it was pitch black. It then struck him. She must be blind. He hadn't noticed here strangly pale eyes. Blind. That meant she couldn't see him. She would never know what he looked like. Could he possibly find a friend in this lost girl. No, never. He could not bear to have another here. He could not survive his heart being torn asunder again. He needed to help this girl out, she would never know who he was.  
  
He approached quietly, but she somehow knew he was there. "Hello, is anyone there? I need help, I-I've hurt my wrist, it mught be broken."  
  
"I bleive i can be of assistance to you." He tried a smile, but then remembered she could not see it. "My name is Erik."  
  
The girl breathed in sharply, fear shown clearly on her face. Erik regretted what he had just said. She had heard of him, knew his name.  
  
"I can help you out of this tomb," he said and reached for her wrist. She flinched but did not pull away. "come this way," he began to lead her back the way she had come.  
  
"No" it was only a whisper. Erik looked back. The fear on her face now greater that when she had first discovered his identity. "No." This time louder. "Don't make me go back there. I can't go back that way, please." She struggled against his iron grip. The girl was hysterical. She twisted and thrashed until the phantom let her got for fear of injury.  
  
"Wait," he called after her, but she was already running away from him. 


	2. chapter 2

She ran, not knowing where she was going. She just ran. She wouldn't let anyone take her back to the nightmare she knew before. He could be up there, waiting for her to come. She would never let him near her again. For too long she depended on him. For too long had he only given what she didn't need, pain. She would never return. Suddenly, before she could react, she was surrounded by and icy cold. The feeling of a thousand needles peirced through her as she struggled to stay afloat in the icy water. She felt her dress draggin her to the bottom. She kicked harder, but to no avail. Just as the water closed over her head, she felt two hands reach in and pull her from the water. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriks shout echoed and he reached for the girl, but she slipped from his grasp. He then realized the direction in which she was headed. She was headed staright for the lake. He tore off his cloak and ran after her. He watched as she began to flail about wildly in the water. He threw his cloak on the ground and plunged in after her. He grabbed her out of the water just as she was sinking below the surface. He swam back to the shore. He wrapped the shivering girl in his cape. He knew he needed to warm her, not to mention himself, soon. He headed towards his home. It was not long before the girl was slumped against his shoulder, unconcious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl awoke to the crackling of a fire. She tried to sit up but she met only dizziness and pain. She cried out softly. Immediatlry she felt a presence at her side. Somehow a voice made its way into her mind through the pain and dizziness, telling her not to move. She vaguely recognized the voice but could not remember where she had heard it before. Someone was then holding her head and telling her to swallow a bitter liquid. In seconds she was laying down again, the pain and the voice fading into a comforting, silent numbness.  
  
The girl woke again several hours later in the same place. She knew someone was next to her and tunred her head towards the presence. She now remembered everything that had happened and wondered at where she was. She tried to ask where she was but a voice hushed her. It was Eriks voice. She tried to sit up and two gentle hands were helping her up, propping her up with pillows making sure she was as comfortable as possible. These couldn't be the hands of the phantom of the opera. How could one, who she'd heard so many terrible stories of, be so kind. Her head hurt even more as she grew confused.  
  
Erik told her he would be right back with some broth for her. She heard him leave the room and then took some time to figure out her surroundings. There was a fire crackling at fair distance to the left of her. She felt around and found she had been put on a couch. Erik then entered to room again. She could smell the broth from where she sat and realized how hungry she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik placed a small tray in front of the girl. No one had been here since Christine. Part of him found it odd to have someone in his house and another part of him liked the company. He placed the bowl and was reached to guide her hand to the spoon. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand away. It suprised him a little but he was used to it. He knew his touch was not a pleasent one. He watched the girl eat. She was obviously hungry and was soon finished. He took the tray and the bowl from her. She then did something he didn't expect. She smiled and thanked him for everything he had done. " My name is Melanie." She finished.  
  
He smiled back, "and I'm Erik."  
  
The girl then laughed. "I know." she said. "I remember."  
  
"Let me see your wrist." He said. "I don't think it's broken, but I want to make sure." He reached for her outstretched arm. The minute he touched her, she flinched again, but this time she doesn't pull away. "Tell me if this hurts." He examines he wrist and hand carefully, and then looked up to tell her that it was not broken. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came out. The girl had a curious look on her face, and she was crying. "Have I hurt you?" he asked. The girl shook her head. He then let go of her wrist, studying her face, slightly confused. "What's the matter?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.  
  
The girl turned her head towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her look terrified him, like nothing had before. He knew whe was blind, but now she seemed to look right at him, no, she looked straight through him. Her lips began to form words, but no words came out.  
  
Finally her voice cracked. "You made her leave. She loved you, she would have done anything you told her to, and you told her to leave." Her voice was not like the one he had heard only a few minutes ago.  
  
His face twisted in anger. How did she know anything about what happened. His anger was so great, he was not even curious how she knew. He stood up suddenly, barely able to control his rage. He raised his hand to hit her, but instead swung at the empty bowl. The girl did not flinch, even when the bowl crashed against the wall. Erik stormed out of the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. 


	3. chapter 3

Erik stormed from the room to his only comfort, his music. He sat down at his organ and played furiously, his hands flying over the ivory keys. He played out all of the anger, the sadness, the heartache. After all, that is what the music was for. The notes expressed his feelings in a way words never could. They had soared on the wings of love and had sunk to a whisper when his heart had nearly died. Tonight the notes screamed in agony, a bittersweet mixture of love and anger creating enrapturing melodies.  
  
Why, his mind screamed. Why has this girl come here? I've spent these past months burying my pain and sorrows so that I could survive. And this girl has suddenly entered my life and uncovered every emotion without even lifting a finger. She has reopened old wounds that are now bleeding as if the blows have just been received. With his mind, the music screamed. He was not even thinking of his song anymore. Christine! His mind cried out, a cry of desperation, of a love that was forever to remain unrequited. Memories flooded his mind and he shut his eyes against the tears that scalded the back of his throat, but nothing could stop their coming. The music ceased as Erik was reduced to tears, the last chords still ringing throughout the lowest level below the Paris Opera House.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melanie struggled to control the emotions that came with the memories of this poor tortured soul. She was only vaguely aware of the crash of the bowl hitting the wall. Erik and the bowl were like a far off dream. The only reality now was the thoughts in her head, someone else's memories. She felt dirty every time she had these visions. They were always things the person was trying to hide from the rest of the world and she felt like an intruder of the highest sort. In her mind she saw this man and the woman he loved with an intensity she could never comprehend. Unlike Erik, she saw that this woman had loved him back almost as intensely. Perhaps believing that she didn't love him allowed to more or less accept that she had left him. This was what Melanie didn't understand, why this woman had left. There was some piece of the puzzle missing. Melanie had a feeling it lie with the woman. She would have to find this woman. What was her name? Ah, yes, Christine.  
  
Suddenly music filled the air. It wrapped her again in a blanket of his agony. She saw now his need for music. It was the only way he could tell the world what he felt. It flowed from him like it was the most natural thing in the world. She heard now the opera he had written. The one he had written for Christine. She heard that woman singing to Erik, telling him of her love in his own words, and meaning it. She would have to make him remember, make him think of that opera and her voice. He would surely believe her then. The music ceased suddenly, the last notes still lingering in the air. Melanie waited for Erik to return. When he did not she pulled back the covers and swung her feet off of the bed and onto the floor. She stood up despite the painful protests of her aching body. Slowly and carefully she mad her way towards where she thought the source of the music was. She passed through a doorway and could hear muted sobs to her left. She headed in that direction, her bare feet padding noiselessly as she made her way. She could here Erik in front of her.  
  
"She loved you," Melanie pleaded with him, "I know she did."  
  
"Then why did she leave," he snapped in return.  
  
"I don't know why Erik." Melanie shook her head. "I'm sure she had good reason to do what she did. But that's beside the point. You need to realize her love. Think of the opera you wrote for her. Remember her singing to you. You must remember. Think of her voice. She wasn't just saying those words. She meant it. Please, you must remember."  
  
"What do you know? You weren't even there." He spit the words out and tried to control his anger. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl but if she continued like this he would surely loose control.  
  
Melanie was now angry, "Do you even know what has happened to her? Or have you buried yourself so deep in self pity as to have forgotten the woman you love?"  
  
"Enough!" Erik shouted, his voice ringing in her ears. He rushed forward to her and grabbed her by the arm. "You must leave this place and you must leave now." He propelled her through a winding maze silently. Melanie's mind worked to remember the twists and turns of the long corridors. Suddenly, she felt the cool night air on her face.  
  
He spoke again in a hurried whisper, "If you follow the sidewalk straight you will reach a church that will allow you to stay as long as you need. I suggest that you not return to my home."  
  
"She loves you and you know it Erik. You're just too afraid to admit it." Melanie tried once more to reach him, but no longer sensed his presence. She hoped he had heard. There was nothing more she could do about Erik. Right now she must find the one known as Christine Daae. After that, she would decide what to do next 


	4. chapter 4

Melanie began to slowly make her way down the sidewalk in the direction Erik had indicated. It wasn't long before she felt the heat of a streetlight on her face. She stood for several seconds, contemplating what to do next. She knew she had to find Christine, but she had no idea how to go about it. The night air suddenly felt chilly and she shivered. She suddenly heard the sound of a door opening and it scattered her thoughts. She heard footsteps descending some stairs. When they reached the sidewalk they paused.  
  
"Can I help you Mademoiselle?" A kin voice asked  
  
"If you would be so kind, monsieur," Melanie smiled, "I heard of a church around here that would allow me to stay for a night or two, and I am in need of a warm bed and a meal."  
  
The man gave her a slightly puzzled look. "Yes of course Mlle, the church is right here in front of you."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't noticed, thank you..."  
  
"Joseph, Father Joseph."  
  
Well, then, thank you very much Father Joseph," she smiled, "My name is Melanie. Would you mind guiding me up the stairs?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't." There was a small pause, "You are blind?" He walked to her and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes, ever since I was a child." A cold wind blew and Melanie shivered again.  
  
"Here, take my jacket, it is only a short walk, but I would not want you to catch cold." He placed his jacket about her shoulders and she thanked him. It puzzled him that there was a blind girl wandering about on the Paris streets alone. "So what brings a blind girl to walk about on the Paris streets by herself?" When she did not answer right away he added, "Only if you do no mind me asking." He guided the small girl up the church steps.  
  
"Oh I don't mind at all," She silently debated whether to tell him about Erik or not. She quickly decided against it. Finally she said, "I am looking for a Mlle Daae. Christine Daae. I have an important message for her that I am sure she would like to know."  
  
"Are you speaking of the Christine that was mixed up with the business with that ghost at the opera house, that Christine Daae?"  
  
"Yes Monsieur, the very same. Do you know of any way I could get a hold of her?" At least he knew who she was, Melanie thought, that's a start.  
  
The priest led her up several steps into the church door. He led her swiftly to the rooms the church kept empty for people seeking shelter, just as she was. They entered one of the rooms and he shut the door behind them. "Now, about Mlle. Daae. She, in fact, goes to this very church. First of all I would like to tell you she has gone through a lot of changes in the past year. I know the reasons why, but I am not at liberty to discuss them. If it is at all possible, I would like to know what this business is about."  
  
Melanie shook her head, "I wish I could tell you, but I am only a messenger. The matters at hand are not mine to discuss."  
  
"I understand." The priest contemplated for a few minutes whether or not he should allow this girl to see Christine. She did not wish the woman any more harm then has already come. He did not think the blind girl in front of him meant any harm, but he had to decide whether the message she had would be harmful to Christine. Finally he said, "She will be here tomorrow for Sunday mass. I will bring her to you after that." He hoped he was doing the right thing.  
  
Relief showed clearly in Melanie's face. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You should probably try and get some sleep now. It's rather late. I'll bring you something to eat in the morning."  
  
"Thank you again father. You've done so much for me I wish there was something I could do in return for you kindness," Melanie sat down on the bed.  
  
The priest paused for a moment. "There is something you can do, Melanie. Be careful. Christine has been through a lot and she is very hurt. I just don't want her to be hurt anymore than she already is."  
  
"I promise to be careful." Melanie smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
"Good night." Father Joseph exited the room and closed the door softly behind him, pondering the strange events that had happened that night. 


	5. chapter 5

The next morning, after the regular sunday service, the priest summoned Christine. "i must tell you now Mlle Daae, so it won't suprise you, that this girl is blind. I also would like to tell you that I know nothing of her. She just mysteriously showed up on my doorstep last night. I do not think she means harm, in fact, I believe she means well of you, however, I do not know what this business is about, she would not tell me. I am warning you to expect anything. She has an odd air about her and I would not be suprised if she said something concerning your past.  
  
Christine remained silent, preparing herself for whatever might be thrown in her direction. She followed the priest into the small roomed and he closed the door softly behind her. She took one more look in the direction of the door before turning to face the young girl sitting on the bed in front of her. The girl smiled. "Hello Christine," her voice was friendly and soothing, "I'm Melanie. Have a seat." She pointed to a chair across from the bed where she was sitting.  
  
Christin merely nodded and took the seat indicated to her. Out of hope and excitement, she blurted out, "Is it about him, have you heard from him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Father Joseph entered the main part of the chapel. His footsteps echoed loudly because the room was empty. There was a knock at the front door. He opened it and a man stood there. Once he had been quite handsome, but now looked ragged. His eyes seemed tired and cold. "Hello Father, I'm here to walk Mlle Daae home."  
  
"Of course M, Raoul," the priest replied, "she is speaking with someone at the moment, but I shall show you to the room where you can wait until they are finished."  
  
"Thank you father," Raoul smiled out of politeness. The smile, however, could not hid the bitterness that led beneath and the priest shivered inwardly. He led the worn man to the door of the room where Christine and Melanie were. As soon as he left, Raoul put his ear to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes Christine, he yet lives." The young girl smiled broadly. Although she could not see it, a few happy tears slid down Christine's face.  
  
"Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?" Christine gushed. "Please, I must see him."  
  
"He is where he has always been. I can take you tonight if you have forgotten the way."  
  
"How could I forget," Christine's voice was almost a whisper. Suddenly, she threw her arms around the child. A new rush f memories flooded Melanie's mind and she struggled to control the tears that came to her eyes. At least she still loves him, Melanie thought, and everything will soon be all right. A few lonely tears escaped her grasp and slid from her sightless eyes. She now understood why this woman had left the man she loved.  
  
Christine noticed that girl was crying and inquired why. "Did I do something wrong," she asked, hoping it wasn't her that had harmed the girl in any way.  
  
"You must understand, Christine, I am not all what I seem to be. Since I was young, I've had this...gift. when I touch someone elses skin, I can sometimes see things. I saw things when I met Erik, and I saw things just now when you touched me. Some people get angry because of what I find out. Often, these are things that they are trying to hide, so please, don't be angry with me, I don't have much control over this. I saw your love for Erik. He is choosing now to believe that you don't love him because that is the only way he can deal with past events. I didn't understand it myself until just now when I saw your part of the story."  
  
Christine's face turned white, "What, exactly, did you see?"  
  
Melanie sighed. "I saw that you were carrying his child. When you discovered this, you ran away, hoping to marry Raoul and give your Erik's child the life you knew it deserved. Before you got married," her voice broke, "Before the wedding , you, "she was now crying, "you hada miscarriage and lost the child. I'm so sorry Christine. After that you had no reason to marry Raoul and you still loved Erik. when you broke off the engagement, you expected him to return to you, but he never did. It broke your heart. But he never knew Christine. After you left, he just shut himself off from the rest of the world and ... I'm just so sorry." The girl broke down, her small frame wracked with sobs. "I'm sorry," she whispered, whiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "It's just so sad."  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Christine took Melanine in her arms once more, stroking the bakc of her head. "It will soon be all right. Just take me to Erik and everything will be fine." The two sat in silence for sveral seconds until a soft knock was heard at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raoul listened to the voices behind the door and frowned. He recognized the voice of the woman he loved, but the other was completely foreign to him. The longer he listened, the deeper his frown became. All lies, he thought furiously. Suddenly, he had a brilliant plan and a cruel grin spread across his face. "Yes, that will work wonderfully." he said outloud. He then noticed the voices had stopped talking. He took several seconds to regain his compsure and then knocked on the door.  
  
It was several seconds before he heard some footsteps and then the click of the doorknob as it turned. The door opened to reveal Christine's face. He smiled at her. "Hello Christine, I've come to walk you home."  
  
Christine smiled back. "Raoul, of course, just let me get my jacket. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Raoul stepped into the small room. Christine turned to the chair where her jacket was draped. "Oh, how rude of me," Christine suddenly exclaimed, "Raoul, this is Melanie," She pointed to the girl. "Melanie, this is Raoul."  
  
The smile girl smiled shyly. "Hello." She said quietly. Raoul lifted the girl's hand to his lips, "Enchante." Melanie cringed inwardly as she discovered his cruel intentions.  
  
Raol turned away from the girl towards Christine, "Are you ready my dear?"  
  
"Yes Raoul. Shall we stop at that eligtful little chocolate shop along the way?"  
  
"If you wish." He chuckled softly and offered her his arm and the two walked out the door. "By the way, Father Joseph informed me that you were talking with someone. What about?"  
  
"Oh it was just a poor blind filr who had once heard me sing. She just wanted to tell me how beautiful she thought my voice was. She heard me in..." Melanie waited for the voices to fade downt he hallway before getting up to close the door. She then sat back down on the bed, terrified of what she had learned, horrified of what lay before her.  
Authors note: there, my attempt at being dramatic. lol well, I want to apoligize to anyone who likes Raoul. I guess when I wrote this stroy I had decided that I hated him. I will say now that I don't hate him and well, I'm sorry that he is such a mean guy in this story ^_^ 


	6. chapter 6

That night, Melanie heard a knock at the door of her room. "Come in," she said and the priest entered.  
  
"Good evening Melanie." He said, walking to her side. He had an extra coat slung across his arm. "Christine is here to pick you up." He watched Melanie's face light up. "Let me help you with a coat," he said, guiding her arms to the sleeves. He then offered her his arm. "If you take my arm, we shall go meet her at the front door." Melanie slipped her arm in his and together they walked in silence to doors of the church.  
  
There, Melanie heard a familiar voice. "Good evening Melanie." Christine said, "Are you ready?"  
  
Melanie smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hello Christine. I'm ready, but I must say I am curious as to where we are headed."  
  
Christine laughed. "That's a secret." She took Melanie's arm and led her to the door. "Thank-you Father Joseph," she said before shutting the heavy doors behind her.  
  
The priest stared after them, unsure of what Christine had been thanking him for. He dismissed the thought from his mind; she had always been a little different. He turned back into the church and walked back along the rows of pews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christine's heart pounded in excitement. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.  
  
"Just keep walking straight. There should be an opening in the brush to our right." She said, feeling along the bushes. Her hand suddenly grasped at thin air and when she put her hand further in the space, there was an iron gate. "Here." She said. Her heart pounded as well, but for a completely different reason. She knew what was to happen, and she was going to try and stop it. She said nothing to Christine about what she had seen when she touched Raoul; she was determined to bring her and Erik back together. The two pulled the gate open and entered, not noticing the silent figure following them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melanie did her best to lead Christine and herself through the maze of tunnels. She acted on what she remembered and also trusted her intuition. The two walked in silence, the only sound was their footfalls echoing off the tunnel walls. As they neared their destination, Christine began to remember and it became her leading Melanie.  
  
Suddenly the cramped tunnels opened up into a wide cavern. There sat the lake with Erik's house on the other side. Christine clenched Melanie's arm as buried memories rushed back to her. Melanie tensed as well, afraid for all of them. She was the only one who knew the danger that loomed close at hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik carefully watched the process of the two figures as they steadily made their way closer to his house. He frowned furiously. This girl had destroyed his seclusion and brought back painful memories. Now, when he had told her to leave, she brought back the very object of his pain and sorrow. He turned from the window in a blind rage, failing to notice the shadow that still pursued them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christine dragged Melanie along as she hurried to the house in which she had made some of her most fond and horrifying memories. She entered the house, not even bothering to knock, pulling the girl behind her. She raced from room to room, searching for the phantom she loved. "Erik," her voice cried out, "Erik, Where are you? I've returned." She entered another room and stopped. This room held his organ. She let her arm slip from Melanie's and walked over to the keyboard. Her fingers brushed lightly over the ivory keys as she remembered waking to the sound of this very instrument. She closed her eyes, remembering her curiosity as she ripped off his mask and the shock afterwards. But none of that mattered now; all that mattered was that she had returned and that she would soon be reunited with her angel of music.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice behind her, "Christine?" It was barely above a whisper.  
  
Christine wheeled around,"Erik!" Her cry was full of relief and she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm here Erik, I've returned." She looked up into his face, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.  
  
Erik, however, responded with no warmth towards her. His mouth was turned down in a frown and his eyes were cold. He turned his face from hers. "Yes I know." He said. He looked back into her eyes. This time his eyes held the tears. "Why?"  
  
Christine stopped smiling and backed away. She was a bit nervous now. She had expected him to respond to her with the same amount of passion, but she met a man with little more warmth than a brick wall. "Please forgive me Erik," she said, a few tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry. After I had left the tunnels I thought they had found you and killed you. I thought you were dead! I mourned for you. Don't you understand? I loved you then and I love you still!"  
  
Erik's face softened at her last words. He suddenly looked weary. "All is forgiven." He stepped forward, his arms open and embraced Christine. "Mon ange."  
  
"NO!" The exclamation echoed in the room. All spun to face the owner of the voice. A drunken Raoul emerged from the shadows, waving a gun in the direction of Erik.  
  
"Please Raoul," Christine took a step towards the furious man.  
  
"Shut up bitch," he shouted, pointing the gun towards her. She retreated a few steps back. Erik stepped in front of her protectively. "You stupid bastard," he shouted. "I loved her, you hear me. I still love her. But you, you imprinted yourself in her mind and I lost her to you, a deformed freak."  
  
Erik's eyes burned bright and he shook with fury. It took all his strength to control hi rage. He spoke through clenched teeth, "She came to me freely Raoul. You're drunk. Don't do anything you might regret. Just leave."  
  
"Oh I will leave. As soon as I get what I've come for." He aimed his gun at Erik. Christine screamed and turned away. She heard two shots and time seemed to move in slow motion as she spun back around. She dreaded seeing that which she feared most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melanie listened carefully. The scene was playing out exactly as she had seen it in her mind. She heard Raoul's words and saw in her mind the gun pointed at Erik's chest. She shook with fear at the thought of what she knew she must do. She threw herself in front of the bullet meant for Erik. It hit her in the chest like a hammer and she fell to the cold ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik took a step back and gasped as soon as he saw that Raoul was serious. He reached inside his coat to draw the gun he always kept there, but he knew he would never be fast enough to stop that fatal bullet. It felt like time had slowed down. He watch in horror as the strawberry haired girl moved to intercept the bullet meant for him. In an almost instinctive motion, he aimed and fired his own gun, but he couldn't stop the bullet that pierced Melanie's chest. He was vaguely aware of Raoul staggering and falling, but his attention was focused on Melanie. He fell to his knees beside her and cradled her head in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christine opened her eyes, fearing the worst. She was frozen for a few moments as she took in the horrific scene. Raoul lie on the floor, an entrance wound in his forehead. "Oh God," she whispered as her eyes found Melanie and Erik. Hot tears made wet trails down her cheeks. She knelt next to Erik, clinging to his arm as he silently cried, but her presence went ignored.  
  
"Melanie," Erik whispered her name, "Can you hear me?" He brushed a few stray hairs from her face.  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open. Her face was a mask of pain, but she smiled through it. She seemed to look right through him, but in the back of his mind Erik knew she couldn't see at all.  
  
"Hey," Erik said, smiling through his tears. He removed his coat and pressed it onto her seeping wound.  
  
Melanie's smile change and a few tears slid down her face, "I'm sorry," she choked on the words, "I'm sorry it has to end like this."  
  
"No, no," Erik insisted, shaking his head. "It's not the end yet."  
  
Melanie smiled again, this time sadly. "It's okay Erik. It's mind time. You've got to be here to take care of Christine. She needs your love." The girl shivered in his arms.  
  
Erik smiled once more, "Thank you," he said.  
  
"You're Welcome," she said, her eyelids drooping. Her voice grew even quieter, "I wish it could have been happily ever after, like in a fairy tale." Her eyes closed and her head turned into his chest. Erik clung to her as her life slipped away. He clutched her body like a child would hold its favorite toy, as if he would never let it go.  
  
"Erik," Christine's voice broke through his thoughts. "Erik," she repeated. He turned towards her, as if noticing her for the first time. "She's gone Erik. That's not her anymore; it's just an empty shell."  
  
Erik looked back at the girl's body and slowly placed her on the ground. He turned back to Christine and wrapped his arms around her. The both silently cried into each other. But, in time, love would heal all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, uh, I guess this is the end. The reason why the end is so late is because I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether I wanted to kill Melanie or not and, well, I wrote two endings. If I get enough requests, I might post the other one. But, anyways, that's how it goes and they lived happily ever after. right? lol 


End file.
